


Sleep on It

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [51]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Sleep, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call wakes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep on It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



You were fast asleep, your head resting on Magnus’s chest, his steady heartbeat like music to your ears. Your partner, in more ways than one, held you close to him as he slept. You were a bit like a security blanket to him. The two of you were happy.

But then you were awaken by the sound of your phone ringing. You groaned and started to set up, but Magnus held you back.

“Just let it go to voicemail.” He said. You looked at him through sleep filled eyes.

“It might be important.” You said.

“It’s probably just Kurt.” He yawned.

“Do you want to deal with him if someone doesn’t answer?” Your phone stopped ringing then. Magnus pulled you back down to lay by him.

“See,” He began. “If you ignore it, it will go away.” You had just snuggled up by him, your head resting in the crook of his neck, when his phone started to ring. “Oh damn it!”

“If you ignore it, it will go away.” You mimicked. He glared at you and pretended his phone wasn’t ringing. “You know that he will come by and you’ll have to go answer the door in your underwear.” He groaned and answered the phone. After a few minutes, he hung up and groaned again.

“We have to go in.” He said. “Crime scene.” You smiled and got up, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

“Come along dear.” You said. “We have time to get a shower before we go.” With a wink, you ran to the bathroom, Magnus close on your heels.


End file.
